


realization

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Thee 100 Challenge 183:  Starsky's Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	realization

Laughter gives way to tears as Terry's gifts are opened. Jokes, games, and job-seeking forgotten, seriousness settles in.  
No amount of beer or Monopoly can erase the fact that Terry is really gone.

Starsky lifts his eyes to Hutch. His rock. His constant. His everything. Could he have gotten through this without him?

A sudden scary sobering thought bubbles up from the depths of a drunken stupor: What if Prudholm had gotten Hutch first?

Could Terry have seen him through the loss of Hutch? A sudden dramatic realization: No.

He will survive without Terry.  
He could not survive without Hutch.


End file.
